percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stefanya Rouille of France
Stefanya (pronounced es-te-fan-ya) is a daughter of Aphrodite and is a descendant of Hecate. 'Life at Present' Stefanya currently tours in France, after becoming famous to the whole world for her fashion designing. She was on a secret mission to recruit the most powerful demigods into her organization with the enemy and to kill those who decline. She has a home in New York and in Venice, Italy and a headquarters for the small organization she built against the gods underneath California. Her fashion designing bussiness is one of the most powerful in the world. She also received awards for her majestic works. She is recently living a celebrity's life and at the same time, a murderer's. 'History' An Oracle once told Aphrodite that she would bear a very powerful-and very dangerous- child. This alarmed Zeus and he ordered Aphrodite to kill that child once it was birthed. But Aphrodite betrayed him and bore Stefanya on February 28, 1994, fled to France and gave Stefanya to her father, an unnamed French royalty. When Stefanya was three, her father mysteriously died and she started seeing disturbing things. She ran away from her home when she was seven and met Res, who was Ares in disguise. He trained her in hand-to-hand combat and weapon-fighting in the dark alleys of Paris. Soon, Res left her and she started fending for herself for five years in the streets. Stefanya came back to claim her inheritance from her father. She believed the vast land her father owned was to be ruled with complete force and she started to rule tyrannically. When her people turned against her she killed them all herself and burned their houses. Her idea of relaxation was to sit in the balcony and watch the slavery below. After she ruled three years, a fellow royalty waged war against her. Her soldiers were all killed, so she had no choice but to flee. She left Europe and settled in America. She found out later she was a half-blood, but she turned to the enemy because of her anger towards the ignorance of her mother. She found contacts to all of the Titans and some of the other powerful deities who are against the gods. She started eliminating demigods from all over the world on her own starting at the age of fifteen and the others she persuaded to join her side. She acted as a cold-blooded murderer/fashion designer at the young age of seventeen. 'Physical Appearance' Stefanya, unbeknownst to the people about her dirty, bloody life, is a beauty to the eyes of the world. She is fashionable, no one could deny that. But she is as scary as she is beautiful. Her kaleidoscope eyes are very intimidating and always seem to hide a cunning smile, probably a scheme for a hundred of deaths. She has a permanent expression of disapproval and extreme coldness. She is towering, slender and has a graceful posture. Her complexion is very pale, like snow. Her hair changes frequently, because of her ability to change her appearance. She has kaleidoscope eyes, like most of Aphrodite's children. Stefanya also has tattoos: a phoenix on her back, just below the collarbone, and a rose behind her ankle. She speaks with a French accent. 'Personalities' Stefanya is a girl mistaken for nice and sweet. Beneath her good-girl expression lies a first-class killer. She is a master of disguise, temptation and destruction. She thinks before she speaks. When she says it, she does it. She is unmerciful to her subjects and thinks lowly of every mortal. She is bossy and likes action. She loves to inflict pain upon those who are worthy of it and to kill. She is vicious and crafty. She is strategic and competitive. She is a good pretender and she manages to hide her real emotions. She is also very intelligent. 'Bloodline' Stefanya also has Hecate blood in her, as her father was a descendant from Hecate demigods. She was rumoured to be also a descendant of Napoleon Bonaparte. 'Abilities' *''ADHD''- Stefanya, like all the other demigods, is born with battle reflexes and impulsiveness. *''Hand-to-hand combat''- She was born knowing how to fight but was still trained by Ares to become a total expert of it. She fights most well with a knife and a crossbow. *''Code-deciphering- ''She is excellent in deciphering varying types of codes. *''Hunting-'' She is skilled in hunting, from animals to monsters even people. *''Poisoning-'' Her sneakiness and seducing makes her targets easy to be victimized by different types of poison. 'Demigod Powers' *''Charmspeak''- She can persuade anyone of doing anything what she wants, and is good at it, which is an advantage for recruitments to the dark side. *''Magic- ''She has minor control over the elements and knows witchcraft *Like her mother, she has control over love, beauty and lust. *She can change her appearance at will. *Able to manipulate a person’s feelings. *''Telekinesis- ''Being a descendant of Hecate, she is able to control objects. 'Weapons/Items' Stefanya's primary weapon is a long silver dagger named Absorbeur, the French name for Absorber. The hilt is made of stone, the word ''Skotono ''etched on it, the Greek for kill. The stone is from Hecate, her great, great grandmother, which of course, contains magic. It will glow red when the blade tastes blood and will absorb the demigod's remaining powers. The dagger will be able to control the power it absorbs when it was time to fight. This gave Stefanya more power. It has the special ability to return itself to its owner if it is lost or thrown away. She also uses other daggers, though not as special as Absorbeur. She has also different types of poisons cleverly disguised as ordinary things. She has also a lighter, that when flicked open, produces Greek fire. She has a locket which she keeps around her neck always, that if opened, turns to bronze armor. She has a special kind of IPhone that features a tracking device for monster and demigod activity all around the world. She also has a healing device: a perfume given by Aphrodite when she was an infant. When it was sprayed on an injury, it will instantly heal, although it is double the pain of the wound. Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Villains